Don't Sick Anymore
by Aurelia Witch
Summary: Johnny tahu dia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Dia tahu. Ten juga tahu dia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Dia tahu. Tapi, mereka saling menatap dan tak berkata apapun. NCT / SMRookies / Johnny X Ten / JohnTen


.

ONESHOT

Warning! YAOI, Undetected-relationship, Typo(s)

Pair! Johnny X Ten

NCT adalah punya Sment, Saya Cuma pinjem nama dan gejolak cinta yang mereka rasakan satu sama lain (?)

.

Happy Reading.

 **Johnny's Pov.**

Aku tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Memedulikan orang lain melebihi diriku sendiri, sesuatu yang jika dipikirkan saja sepertinya tidak akan mungkin terjadi. Tapi, hatiku terbolak-balik sejak harus selalu bertemu pandang dengannya.

Di tempatkan dalam ruangan pengap bersama sepertinya membuat fungsi otak dan jantungku jadi tidak beres. Terlalu sering aku memikirkannya, terlalu cepat jantungku terpacu jika harus bersamanya. Aku benci perasaan ini, walau harus kuakui terasa sangat menyenangkan.

Pagi ini seperti biasa, aku pergi ke ruang latihan bersama member lainnya. Kami harus bekerja lebih keras untuk debut kami mendatang. Hampir 8 tahun sudah aku menghabiskan waktu dalam ruang kotak dengan kaca besar di dua sisinya. Rasa bosan dan jenuh memenuhi diriku. Secepat mungkin aku ingin keluar. Menjadi salah satu dari orang-orang yang mendapatkan sorot lampu panggung paling terang.

Musik yang mengiringi dance belum selesai saat tiba-tiba Hansol keluar dari formasi. Dari kaca aku melihatnya sedang bertelefron dengan seseorang. Ia memekik terkejut, membuat kami semua yang sedang berlatih memandangnya hingga melupakan sejenak musik yang meraung-raung minta dilayani.

" _Wae hyung?_ Telefon dari siapa? _"_ Jeno adalah orang pertama yang mendekatinya. Yuta, Donghyuck, Jaemin dan Jisung mengikutinya sementara aku masih berdiri di tempat sembari meraup udara banyak-banyak.

"Taeyong. Ten sakit, dia di dorm sekarang."

Mendengar nama itu, tiba-tiba jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Oh sakitnya, baru beberapa saat aku berhenti menari dan detak jantungku belum sempat kembali seperti semula. Kakiku menjadi lemas, tak ada bedanya dengan jeli.

"Ughh…" tanpa sadar aku mengerang pelan. Ten melayang-layang di atas kepalaku.

" _Youngho hyung. Gwencana?"_

Saat sadar, keenam orang di hadapanku sudah memandangku khawatir. Si kecil Jisung mendekat untuk memastikan keadaanku. Dia benar-benar lucu. Aku mengusak rambutnya dan bilang bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan jadwal NCT U sekarang? Mereka seharusnya ada di Music Bank 'kan?"

Bodoh! Bukan itu yang ingin aku tanyakan. Seharusnya aku memang tidak udah khawatir dengan mereka. Taeil hyung pasti bisa menanganinya dengan baik. Kenapa aku tidak bisa sedikit jujur dan mengungkapkan betapa khawatirnya aku pada pria Thailand yang sekarang ada di dorm dan mungkin mengerang kesakitan itu? Dia 'kan manja. Sudah pasti itu yang sekarang Ten lakukan.

"Mereka tampil tanpa Ten. _Youngho-ya_ , seharusnya kau tanya bagaimana keadaan Ten!"

"Memang kalau aku tanya padamu, kau bisa menjawab?"

Hansol diam. Dia menatapku tajam seakan ingin membunuhku saat itu juga. Ah! Hyung, kau terlalu imut untuk melakukan itu.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa kita akan pulang sekarang?" tanya Yuta.

"Tidak! Taeyong sebenarnya memintaku untuk menemaninya sebentar untuk sekedar memastikan dia baik-baik saja. Tapi, aku punya janji bertemu dengan _Lee Sooman sajang_ sebentar lagi dan kau sudah janji akan menemaniku, Yuta. Donghyuck, Jaemin, Jisung dan Jeno harus latihan untuk perform Mickey Mouse Club kan?"

Hansol menatap ke arahku. Begitu pula member lainnya sedetik kemudian. Tanpa bertanya pun aku sudah tahu apa maksudnya itu.

"Baiklah aku akan ke sana."

.

Dorm kami dalam keadaan kosong saat aku pergi pagi tadi. Saat aku kembali, keadaan rumah SMRookies ini masih seperti keadaan tadi. Tidak terlihat tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalamnya. Semua lampu masih padam dan bungkus snack ada di mana-mana.

Sepertinya Taeyong berbohong. Padahal aku sudah benar-benar khawatir pada namja Thailand itu. Aku sudah mencari ke kamarnya, dapur, bahkan balkon. Tidak ada Ten dimanapun.

Hendak kuhubungi pria berambut putih itu. Ingin kutumpahkan semua kemarahan dan kekesalanku karena telah membuat jadwal latihan SMRookies lainnya berantakan. Tapi, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka.

"John…"

"Ten?" Aku mencari arah suara serak itu.

Ten, bersandar di daun pintu toilet saat aku menemukannya. Dia benar-benar pucat. Kostumnya bahkan belum ia lepas.

" _Are you ok?"_ tanyaku.

Ten mengangguk lemah. Dia masih bersandar pada pintu. Tidak seperti biasanya, kini dia cenderung diam di hadapanku. Biasanya Ia tidak berhenti bicara seperti burung kakak tua.

Dia bohong.

Beberapa saat kami saling diam. Aku tidak berani menyentuhnya karena dia terlihat sangat rapuh sekarang. Sedikit sentuhan saja, mungkin dia bakal pecah berkeping-keping.

Tiba-tiba, Ten membuka pintu toilet di belakangnya lalu masuk dengan cepat. Ia menutup pintu kembali seperti orang kesetanan. Aku masih membatu di tempat untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi. Lalu, dari luar aku mendengar suara muntah dari dalam yang kuyakini pasti terasa menyakitkan.

"Ten!" Aku mengetuk pintu toilet itu namun seseorang yang ada di dalam tak merespon. Kuputuskan untuk memutar knop pintu dan berhasil.

Ten duduk lemas di lantai sambil berusaha memuntahkan semua yang ada dalam perutnya ke toilet. Pemuda itu benar-benar terlihat kepayahan. Aku mendekatinya, kuusap tengkuknya agar ia merasa lebih lega dan memuntahkan semuanya. Tapi tak berhasil.

Setelah beberapa saat, aku merasa bodoh. Ten sedang dalam program dietnya. Pantas saja tidak ada yang dia muntahkan.

Tangannya yang lemas meraih tanganku, meremasnya dengan lemah pula.

" _John… I feel si-"_

Tiba-tiba tangannya jatuh dari tanganku.

 **Johnny's POV end.**

 **.**

 **Author POV**

Belum selesai Ten mengeluarkan keluhannya, dia sudah ambruk. Hampir saja dia menyentuh lantai jika Youngho tak segera menangkapnya. Dia terkulai lemas, matanya setengah menutup.

" _Oh my God!_ Ten! _Irrona_! Ten!" Youngho mengguncang tubuh kecil di pelukannya itu. Ten berkedip lemah. Pria yang lebih tua mendesah lega. Paling tidak Ten tidak kehilangan kesadarannya.

Youngho menempatkan lengannya di lutut dan leher Ten lalu menggendongnya keluar toilet. Namja itu membawanya ke kamar.

"Berbaringlah sebentar. Aku akan telefon dokter." Ucap Youngho sambil merapikan selimut Ten.

Ten menahan tangan Youngho yang ada di sekitar dadanya. Namja itu menggeleng lemah.

Youngho merasa frustasi. Ia tidak pernah merasa sebingung ini menghadapi orang sakit. Ia bisa saja mengacuhkannya, tapi tidak bisa untuk kali ini. Karena kali ini yang dia hadapi adalah Ten. Orang yang paling ingin ia jaga dan temani selama yang ia bisa. Titik lemahnya. Teman terbaiknya.

"Oke. Aku akan telefon manager kalau begitu."

Kembali Ten menggeleng. Ia berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu, namun yang keluar hanyalah desahan-desahan halus yang tak bisa Youngho mengerti artinya.

Namun, akhirnya dia ingat bahwa manager pasti sedang sibuk dengan NCT U. Kecil kemungkinan ia menjawab telefon. Youngho merasa semakin bingung. Sementara itu Ten terus menatapnya dengan mata lelah.

Ingatkan Ten untuk terus mengingat hari ini. Dimana Ia melihat Seo Youngho yang jenaka sekaligus kejam terlihat begitu lucu karena kebingungan. Ia ingin mengabadikan moment itu segera. Namun, berkedip saja rasanya sudah sangat berat. Ten tidak punya pilihan selain menikmati wajah bingung Youngho dan terkekeh dalam hati.

Terhitung hampir 3 tahun Ten mengenal Youngho. Saat itu, namja yang ada di hadapannya saat ini adalah seorang yang tengah putus asa. Ia melihat teman-teman trainee lainnya telah debut dan meninggalkan dirinya sendiri di belakang. Setiap mereka bertemu pandang, Ten bisa merasakan kesedihan di matanya. Beberapa orang memutuskan untuk pergi dari agency karena terlalu lelah bertahan. Bahkan Jino yang sempat melakukan promosi sebagai SM the Ballad. Namun, namja itu berbeda. Ia masih di sana setiap pagi. Berlatih dengan gigih walau berkali-kali pelatih mengatakan ketidakpuasannya.

Ten juga tidak tuli. Ia dengar rumor bahwa Youngho pernah membuli Yixing hyung, trainee China yang sekarang sudah terkenal di grup EXO. Banyak yang mengatakan namja tinggi itu terlalu percaya diri dan bangga dengan status kewarganegaraannya sebagai orang Amerika sehingga Ia menindas Yixing, si Asia. Awal ia mendengar berita tersebut, hal yang wajar jika Ten memutuskan untuk menjaga jarak. Ia satu-satunya trainee Thailand. Entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika ia membuat masalah dengan si Amerika itu.

Tapi, takdir berkata lain. Mereka terlampau sering bertemu. Ada di kelas dance yang sama, kelas vokal yang sama, dan tentunya kelas bahasa korea yang sama. Mereka selalu terjebak dalam ruangan kotak dan menghirup udara yang sama terlampai sering. Tak heran jika mereka akhirnya saling menyapa satu sama lain.

" _I will call my mom."_

Dan kali ini Ten tersenyum samar. Ternyata Youngho sudah benar-benar putus asa sampai memilih untuk menghubungi ibunya. Dalam hati ia merasa bangga telah meruntuhkan dinding ketenangan Youngho.

Namja cantik itu masih berbaring di tempat tidurnya sambil terpejam saat Youngho datang.

" _Bite it!"_ Ten menerima saja saat Youngho menyodorkan termometer padanya. Ia menggigit ujung termometer dalam keterdiaman. Terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa ia memang tidak memiliki tenaga untuk bicara, Ia juga tidak ingin merusak pemandangan di depannya. Saat Youngho memandang khawatir padanya.

"Ten, kau demam tinggi."

"Hmmm…"

"Aku akan mengompres dahimu, lalu kau harus makan."

Youngho keluar kamar dengan tergesa. Ia tidak ingin membuang waktu. Dengan cepat ia kembali dan mengompres dari Ten dengan telaten lalu pergi lagi.

Saat kembali, Ten baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Ternyata satu jam sudah berlalu dan ia terlelap. Dilihatnya namja tinggi yang masuk ke dalam kamar membawa semangkuk bubur yang mengepulkan asap.

"Kau memasak sendiri?" tanya Ten yang sudah memiliki sedikit kekuatan.

"Ya! Aku harus bersiap diomeli Taeyong karena dapurnya baru saja kuhancurkan."

Sekejap, Ten tertawa. Masih lemah tapi terpancar kegelian dari tawanya itu. Ia meletakkan kompresnya ke dalam baskom lalu berusaha duduk. Youngho sigap membantunya.

" _Looks not bad, John."_ Ten melihat bubur dalam mangkuk itu dan tersenyum puas.

" _I knew. Don't taste, just swallow it! Ok? I'm afraid you will throw up again."_

"Tidak akan. Seorang pria tampan dengan banyak fans sudah susah-susah membuatkannya. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Fansmu pasti cemburu padaku, hyung."

"Sepertinya kau mulai sembuh. Cerewetmu sudah kembali. Bahkan kau menggodaku, _hyung?_ Sejak kapan kau sopan padaku?"

Ten tersenyum puas. Ia membuka mulutnya dan menatap Youngho penuh arti.

" _Wae?"_ tanya namja yang lebih tua.

" _Hyung_ tidak mau menyuapiku?"

Youngho berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berlomba saat melihat Ten mengedipkan matanya terlampau imut. Padahal sudah berkali-kali ia melihatnya, namun tetap saja tidak pernah ada kata terbiasa. Setiap tingkah imut Ten selalu istimewa di matanya.

Akhirnya namja itu menyerah untuk menggoda yang lebih muda. Sudah jelas ia akan kalah telak jika goda-menggoda ini diteruskan.

"Buka mulutmu."

Sekali lagi Ten tersenyum puas. Ia menang banyak.

Tiga sendok bubur dan Ten menggeleng. Ia sudah tidak sanggup memakan bubur itu. Bukan masalah rasa, namun Ia mulai mual lagi. Youngho juga hanya mengangguk paham. Setelah memastikan Ten memakan obatnya, Youngho membantu namja itu mengganti pakaian stage yang tadi tidak sempat digantinya.

"Tubuhmu sudah kurus seperti wanita. Jangan diet lagi."

"Aku diet untuk membentuk ototku!"

Youngho menatap dengan sebelah mata. Ia tak manjawab sampai selesai membantu Ten berganti pakaian lalu membantunya berbaring di ranjang.

 **Bruk!**

Ten terbelalak. Tiba-tiba, Youngho mengurungnya di kasur dengan kedua tangan di samping kepalanya. Jantungnya berdebar cepat, terlalu banyak yang dia rasakan.

"Cukup seperti ini saja. Cukup kau cantik seperti ini. Jangan jadi orang lain."

Youngho mengecup kening Ten sekilas sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan menemukan namja yang lebih muda masih membatu. Melihatnya, Youngho terkekeh.

"Itu ucapan semoga cepat sembuh. _American style._ Jangan salah paham. _"_

Namja yang lebih muda tak bisa menyembunyikan kekesalannya. Tergambar jelas di wajahnya bahwa ia kesal sudah dikerjai.

"Aku pergi ya." Pamit Youngho.

"Mau kemana? Kenapa meninggalkanku sendiri begini?"

"Aku masih seorang trainee, Ten."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Ten terdiam. Dulu, ia yang selalu menyemangati Youngho bahwa debutnya akan segera datang. Tapi, nyatanya dia debut terlebih dulu. Ia merasa tidak enak hati, tentu saja. Tapi Youngho berkali-kali mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Ia juga merasa bersyukur karena mungkin mereka akan ada di sub unit yang sama suatu saat nanti.

" _Youngho hyung_ , kemari sebentar."

Youngho hampir keluar kamar jika Ten tidak kembali mencegahnya. Ia menurut saja, apalagi saat melihat Ten kembali ke posisi duduknya. Ia berdiri di samping ranjang Ten dan menatapnya seakan butuh penjelasan.

"Lebih dekat. Duduk disini." Ten menepuk tempat di sebelahnya. Lagi-lagi Youngho menurut.

Beberapa detik ia duduk, tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan Ten yang mendekatkan wajahnya. Ia tak mampu berkata. Namja yang lebih muda melancarkan serangannya terlalu tiba-tiba.

Ten mengecup lembut bibir Youngho beberapa saat setelah itu dilepaskannya. Senyuman kemenangan terpatri di wajahnya yang lucu.

"Itu ucapan terimakasih. Style Thailand."

Youngho membulatkan matanya. Dia sudah dibalas. "Hah!" desahnya singkat karena merasa terbohongi.

Ia kembali menatap Ten. Lalu, di kecupnya bibir tipis namja cantik itu beberapa saat.

"Itu ucapan sama-sama. Gayaku sendiri."

"Pft…"

Keduanya tersenyum geli mendapati apa yang mereka lakukan benar-benar aneh.

Ten kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, namun Youngho menahan bahu namja itu sambil menaikkan satu alisnya. "Apalagi ini?"

"Entahlah, sepertinya aku sudah kecanduan bibirmu, hyung…" Ten hendak mendekatkan wajahnya lagi, tapi Youngho kembali menahannya.

"Beri aku sedikit kesempatan untuk meminta imbalan karena merawatmu hari ini."

"Apa?"

Youngho tidak melewatkan sedetikpun untuk membuat Ten bingung. Ia langsung mengecup bibir merah muda itu sekilas, lalu menjauhkannya beberapa saat hanya untuk berkata. "Aku serakah pada yang satu ini sekarang."

Ten menahan gejolak di dadanya. Ia mencium bibir Youngho sekali lagi.

"Aku tidak masalah. Nikmati setiap kau mau."

Polos. Atau bodoh. Youngho merasa Ten sudah benar-benar gila karena menawarkan hal yang paling diinginkannya selama ini. Tanpa membuang waktu, pria tinggi itu meraih tengkuk pria yang lebih kecil. Mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman hangat yang menuntut. Gairah mereka terbakar, adrenalin terpacu ke setiap ujung saraf hingga membuat mereka semakin aktif tiba-tiba.

Youngho adalah orang pertama yang melepaskan ciuman mereka karena merasa Ten sudah kehabisan napas. Ia mengusak rambut adiknya.

"Aku akan tetap pergi. Sebentar lagi mungkin Jaehyun dan yang lainnya akan pulang."

"Aku mengerti."

.

Youngho pulang bersama member SMRookies lainnya pukul 10 malam. Saat perjalanan menuju dorm, mereka melihat mobil NCT U di basemen. Artis pendatang baru itu sudah pulang.

"Ten hyung!" Donghyuck berlari masuk ke dalam kamar Ten dan Taeil. Di sana, Taeil masih menyuapi Ten dengan sup rumput laut.

"Kalian sudah pulang." Ucap Taeyong yang keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basah. Namja itu berjalan mendekati Hansol. "Terimakasih sudah menjaga Ten, hyung."

"Apa? Bukan aku. Johnny yang melakukannya."

Youngho yang merasa namanya dipanggil segera menoleh kearah dimana Taeyong dan Hansol berdiri.

"Oh benarkah? Bagus kalau begitu." Ucap sang namja dingin lalu berjalan ke kamar Ten.

Suara gaduh di kamar Ten menarik perhatian Youngho. Ia juga penasaran bagaimana keadaan teman Thailandnya itu. Di dalam kamar yang tidak terlalu besar, member SMRookies tengah berkumpul. Mereka menggoda Ten yang bermanja-manja dalam pelukan Taeil. Saking penuhnya, Youngho sampai tidak berniat untuk masuk. Ia bersandar pada pintu sambil melihat wajah Ten yang kembali cerah.

"Kau melakukannya dengan baik, Terimakasih Youngho." Hansol datang dan berdiri di sampingnya. Menunjukkan senyum puas pada adiknya yang hanya menunduk malu.

Beberapa saat Youngho tenggelam dalam pikiran, Ia lantas mendongak saat merasakan seseorang tengah memperhatikannya. Seseorang itu adalah, Ten. Ia menatapnya dengan mata yang jernih. Seakan menyampaikan seribu hal dalam pikirannya.

"Omo! Apa ini? Kenapa Ten hyung memperhatikan Johnny hyung terus?" pekik Mark yang pertama kali menyadari hal itu.

"AH! Youngho hyung kan yang tadi merawat Ten hyung." Celetuk sang magnae, Jisung.

"Haish! Anak kecil tidak usah tahu!" balas Ten dengan gaya centilnya seperti biasa. Lalu sepanjang malam, mereka terus menggoda Ten yang wajahnya selalu memerah tiap kali nama Youngho disebut.

.

 **Ten Pov.**

Mengisi acara Music Bank menjadi agenda terakhir NCT hari ini. Setelah seharian bertatapan dengan lensa-lensa kamera, akhirnya kami dapat menghirup udara tanpa harus menahan napas karena gugup. Setelah debut, baru kurasakan betapa waktuku untuk hidup tenang jadi semakin berkurang. Tapi, bukan berarti aku menyesalinya. Aku sangat senang walau beberapa kali merasa kesulitan.

"Hei jangan melamun!"

Taeyong hyung yang duduk di sampingku menyenggol bahuku. Tatapan matanya menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang sama seperti seminggu lalu.

"Apa kau merasa tidak enak badan?"

"Tidak. Tubuhku baik-baik saja, hyung. Kau tidurlah seperti yang lain."

Ia mengangguk mengerti lalu menyamankan diri di kursinya. Di samping kananku, Taeil hyung juga sudah terlelap sejak mobil meninggalkan basecamp gedung KBS. Doyoung, Jaehyun dan Mark juga tengah beristirahat di kursi belakang. Tinggal aku sendiri yang tengah memainkan ponsel. Mencoba menghubungi siapapun yang bisa dihubungi. Aku kangen orang luar selain member NCT yang setiap hari bekerja bersamaku.

Aku mengirim pesan ke semua member SMRookies namun hanya Yuta yang membalas pesanku. Itu pun hanya untuk menggodaku. Sejak seminggu yang lalu, aku tidak tahu kenapa tingkahku benar-benar berubah. Seluruh member mencium keanehan dari perilakuku itu dan tidak berhenti menggoda.

Wajahku berubah merah setiap berdekatan dengan Johnny dan semua orang sudah mengetahuinya. Itulah alasan mengapa semua orang selalu tersenyum geli setiap melihat wajahku di dorm. Di sana, tidak ada alasan untukku menjauhi Johnny sehingga wajahku memerah setiap saat. Tapi bukan berarti hubungan kami jadi rengang, kami baik. Hanya saja mungkin interaksi kami selalu diganggu oleh member lainnya, dan itu sedikit mengganggu.

 _From : Yuta_

 _Kalau kau mencari si Amerika, dia ada di gedung SM. Katanya dia kurang berlatih._

Mataku membulat. Yuta berubah jahil tiba-tiba. Mengapa Ia melibatkan Johnny dalam percakapan mereka lagi?

Semangatku untuk membalas pesannya hilang. Kulihat chat lainnya yang masih tak dibalas oleh siapapun. Tapi sebuah tanda membuatku mengernyitkan dahi. Johnny membacanya, dan tidak membalasnya. Kenapa dia seperti itu?

Perasaan kesal dan kecewa menyeruak keluar. Aku harus bertemu dengannya!

" _Hyung_ , antarkan aku ke gedung SM." Ucapku pada manager. Ia menatapku heran namun mengangguk mengerti.

.

Setengah jam sudah kuhabiskan untuk berkeliling gedung yang sanggup membuatku berkeringat di musim semi. Beberapa kali kusapa senior yang kebetulan masih ada di sana. Itu membuat punggungku terasa hampir patah mengingat betapa banyaknya orang yang aku temui.

Aku sudah mencari Johnny ke ruang latihan kami tapi dia tidak di sana. Ruangan malah sedang digunakan EXO sunbaenim yang mempersiapkan comeback mereka. Lalu di ruang instrumen dimana biasanya dia memainkan piano juga tidak menunjukkan eksistensinya.

Aku mengirimi Johnny pesan dan bertanya dimana dia. Tapi Ia tak menjawab. Hanya membacanya saja.

Mungkinkah dia sudah pulang ke dorm? Ah! Aku sangat kecewa. Bagaimana aku pulang sekarang? Bisa-bisa kalau aku pulang sendiri, fans akan mengejarku.

Aku berjalan ke balkon di ujung lorong. Di sana member SMRookies biasa beristirahat sambil menikmati matahari sore yang terbenam. Lebih tepatnya, aku dan Johnny sih. Tapi Taeyong dan Yuta juga sering bergabung.

Tiba-tiba aku mengingat sesuatu. Tanpa menunggu lama aku mulai berlari kesana.

Angin malam langsung menyapa begitu aku ada di balkon itu. Sangat dingin meski sekarang pertengahan musim semi. Kutolehkan kepalaku kesamping dan melihat seorang namja dengan kaos lengan panjang dan celana training tengah bersandar di pagar. Ia menatapku namun tak menyapa.

Mata tajam miliknya tak bergeming. Bagai medan magnet, aku tertarik menujunya. Dan tanpa kusadari, aku sudah menubruk tubuh besarnya. Menenggelamkan wajahku di dadanya yang hangat. Aku merindu aroma tubuhnya yang menenangkan, tubuh tegapnya yang kokoh dan tangan besarnya yang mengusak rambutku. Aku begitu merindukannya.

Penantianku terjawab sudah. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di bahuku sementara tangan yang lain mengusap kepalaku yang sedikit pening.

"Kenapa?"

Aku menggeleng dalam pelukan. Kubiarkan kebingungan menggantung di langit-langit pikirannya sementara aku menikmati apa yang aku ingin lakukan. Namja di depanku seakan mengerti dan tak berkata lagi. Tangannya semakin mengeratkan pelukan di bahuku saat angin berhembus cepat. Kami menggigil, dalam dingin dan gejolak luar biasa dalam tubuh yang terasa asing.

"Aku merindukanmu, John…" bisikku yang persetan apakah terdengar olehnya atau tidak.

"Kita bertemu setiap hari."

"Ya. Aku melihatmu tidur setiap malam dan melihatmu tidur lagi di pagi hari. Setiap aku ingin bicara denganmu, semua mengganggu. Kita tidak pernah bermain sama-sama lagi."

Kuangkat kepalaku dan menatapnya. Dia terkejut, terlihat jelas dari bagaimana cara ia mengangkat alisnya.

"Itu salahmu sendiri 'kan? Kenapa bertingkah aneh setiap bersamaku?"

"Itu karena kau menciumku!"

Tanpa sadar aku berteriak. Aku terbelalak. Bagaimana jika ada orang yang mendengar?

"Kau sedang membuat pengumuman hah?"

Johnny malah tertawa geli. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuhku. Membuatku merasa kehilangan.

" _Omo, ottokhae?"_

"Tidak apa-apa. Disini sepi kok." Dia berkata sambil mengusak rambutku yang sebenarnya sangat pendek. Sejujurnya aku benci hairstyle yang seperti ini, membuatku tidak terlihat imut lagi.

Kami terdiam. Aku masih beberapa senti berdiri di depan Johnny sambil menatap wajahnya yang lelah. Dia melakukan hal yang sama. Kami saling memandang tanpa tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan.

Jantungku berdetak tak beraturan lagi. Wajahku juga mulai memanas. Aku rasa akan jadi masalah jika Johnny mendengar detak jantungku ini, jadi aku berjalan mundur. Tapi tangan besarnya menahan kedua bahuku. Membuatku tersentak sesaat.

"Seharusnya kau langsung pulang. Aku tidak mau kau sakit seperti sebelumnya. Dan sebenarnya kau datang di saat yang tidak tepat." Ucapnya tepat di depan wajahku. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk membuat tubuh kami seperantara. Melihatnya sedekat ini membuatku semakin gugup. Aku membatu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang."

Rasa sakit menjalar di ulu hatiku. Sangat sakit seakan-akan aku baru saja mendapat penolakan. Meski itu memang penolakan. Mataku memburam. Aku yakin air mata menggenang di sana. Namun Johnny tak melepaskan pandangan dariku dan dia terlihat tenang melihat air mataku yang nyaris tumpah.

"K-kenapa? Itu alasan kau tidak balas pesanku?"

"Karena aku sedang memikirkanku."

Kepalaku terasa kosong. Hampa semua.

"Ten, kau dalam bahaya sekarang…"

Kuabaikan dia.

"Kenapa kau memikirkanku?"

Kali ini dia diam. Kurasa sekarang Johnny yang ada dalam kondisi berbahaya. Atau mungkin dia memang sebab dari keadaan berbahaya yang sedang kualami sekarang, seperti yang dia katakan.

Aku menatapnya matanya lebih intens lagi dan dia tersentak dalam keheningan. Bukannya menjawab, Ia malah menggeram rendah seakan membebaskan bebannya. Perlahan ia mendekati wajahku.

Kali ini aku yang terkejut. Merasa de javu dengan apa yang kualami sekarang, aku kembali membatu.

Johnny mengambil setengah jarak yang memisahkan kami lalu berhenti di sana. Ia tak lekas memutuskan jalinan pandang kami. Dan aku menyelesaikan aksinya.

Kusambut keinginannya untuk menciumku dengan hangat. Bibirnya bergetar sesaat sebelum akhirnya melumat belah bibirku hingga membuatnya basah. Aku membalas melumatnya. Memberikan getaran hangat yang mengalir di bagian tubuh kami yang bersentuhan intim.

Tangannya kembali merengkuhku. Membuatku masuk dalam pelukannya lagi dan memperdalam ciuman kami. Aku meremas bahunya. Kakiku terasa kebas, aku siap jatuh jika dia tak terus menahan tubuhku seperti ini.

Aku melepaskan ciuman kami. Kutatap matanya yang tajam sembari menempelkan kening kami yang bekeringat. Sempat aku tersenyum beberapa saat sebelum ia kembali menyerangku dengan arah ciuman yang berbeda.

Sepertinya dia benar-benar serakah untuk merasakan bibirku terus dan terus.

Johnny melepaskan ciuman kami kali ini.

"Karena aku terjerat padamu."

"Dan karena kau menginginkan bibirku?" aku memainkan mataku untuk menggodanya. Dia terkekeh.

" _More than this."_

Setelah itu dia mengecup pipiku seperti seorang yang putus asa karena merasa terlalu terbakar.

"Ayo kita pulang."

Dia menarikku masuk ke dalam gedung tanpa meminta persetujuan. Aku merasa tidak rela. Sungguh.

"Sepertinya kita masih butuh waktu berdua. Di dorm, kita hanya akan dapat godaan." Ku-poutkan bibirku untuk menggodanya tapi tak berhasil.

"Aku suka godaan mereka. Itu membuatmu semakin imut, Ten."

Dan wajahku memerah lagi. Aku yakin.

Kami berjalan di sepanjang koridor berdampingan. Tangan kami masih bertaut. Kadang Johnny meremasnya pelan dan kami akan tertawa setelahnya.

Johnny yang ada di hadapanku ini, mungkin tak sempurna. Dia mungkin punya masa lalu yang buruk karena tingkah masa kecilnya yang suka menindas. Tapi dia telah berubah sekarang. Ia mempedulikan orang lain dengan lebih baik, dia memperhatikanku dengan baik.

Sejak saat dia sering menatapku dan memperlakukanku dengan hangat, aku rasa aku punya sesuatu yang lebih terhadapnya. Namun, benarkah? Aku belum yakin.

"Johnny, aku menyayangimu."

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Ten."

.

 **END**

.

Selesai juga. Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah mampir. Ini adalah Fanfic NCT pertamaku semoga kalian menyukainya.

Ngomong-ngomong aku sangaaaat suka Ten. Kenapa? Karena dia cabe-cabean. Eh… ya pokoknya dia lenjeh dan aku suka itu.

Aku suka hubungan Johnny sama Ten meski sekarang lebih booming Taeyong X Ten. Aku suka keduanya. Hubungan mereka tuh dari trainee menarik. Aku belum bisa bilang gimana-gimana sih, soalnya baru suka sama NCT n SMRookies baru seminggu jadi belum tahu banget soal mereka.

Ya, pokoknya semoga kalian menyukai karyaku ini. Dan yang paling penting teman-teman,… PLIS BANYAKIN FF NCT SAMA SMROOKIES. GUE BUTUH ASUPAN! Ramaikan FF mereka di FFn ya~ sampai jumpa~

 _Hope you like it_


End file.
